


Ignis Heart

by kusudama_akatsuki



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusudama_akatsuki/pseuds/kusudama_akatsuki
Summary: Joseph only wants to help, no matter how hard Raven pushes him away. Ficlet for day one of Jerirae week on tumblr.





	Ignis Heart

The first time Joseph saw her, he could see the warmth hidden beneath the many layers of her cold demeanor. He knows that she means the opposite of what she tells her friends, what she wants more than anything is to have someone there for her.  
  
The first time Raven saw him, she saw that despite his cheerful face, his past was anything but. She didn’t know what it was, but she was glad that he was able to move on.  
  
It was a bold move, but he decided to take a chance. He went after her when she specifically stated she wanted to be alone, hoping that he wouldn’t be blasted to smithereens.  
  
She was surprised to hear someone knocking at her door and fully expected it to be Changeling wanting her to play some kind of game with him. She was taken aback when she realized it was Joseph. She felt the strong desire within him that wanted to help. But she knew that no one could help her now. When she told him that he had to go, she couldn’t help but feel the sorrow in his heart.  
  
He knew he couldn’t sit and watch her suffer like that, so he took matters into his own hands and did what he did best. He made contact with her. Knowing that she would be against the idea, he waited until it was nighttime when she would be asleep. The result was terrifying to say the least. While he didn’t regret trying to help her, he wished that he wasn’t stubborn at times. But at least now he knows what’s troubling her.  
  
While she is usually a light sleeper, she didn’t hear the door to her room open. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until she felt panicked emotions… in her head. It wasn’t someone new, so she immediately guessed it was Joseph. If it was indeed Joseph, then she needed to act fast, lest her father will use him in some way.  
  
The next day, he wanted to talk to her. Just to get to know her better. He didn’t feel any sort of resentment towards her. After all, how could he? He also knows what it's like to still be in the legacy of one’s father.  
  
When he approached her the next day, she thought that he wanted to leave the team. Instead, he invited her to sit down while he brewed her favorite tea.  
  
For Joseph, having her here was enough. She didn’t try to push him away this time. He didn’t mind that she barely spoke a word. Her actions said more than words ever could.  
  
For Raven, it was nice that someone cared enough to keep coming back even after the constant refusals. She knew that this sort of thing couldn’t last and she believes that Joseph knows that too. But for today, they’ll pretend that nothing is wrong.  
  
The rest of the day was spent drinking more tea and listening to music and exchanging poems, along with many authors and poets.


End file.
